


Angel

by blushingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Comforts Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Pack Training, Post-Nogitsune, Scott is a Good Friend, Set post 3b, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, mentions of Hale Fire, stiles is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsterek/pseuds/blushingsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not having a good day, hell, Stiles was not having a good year. Derek, the pompous alpha, had thought it was a brilliant idea to create a course for the 'pups' as he called them, and not tell me. So while I was running in the forest, trying to train for lacrosse, I tripped face first and fell into one of metal traps I liked to call, 'Derek's kill-everything-extraordinaire-trap'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Warnings will be at the end of the chapter. Things should be tagged but the in-depth explanations will be found at the end :) I did edit this for grammar and spelling but if you find anything absolutely atrocious then please let me know! Also please let me know if any other warnings should be tagged, I tried not to miss anything so I'm really sorry if I do!  
> Enjoy!

DEREK’S POV:

  
     Derek was not having a good day, cut that; Derek was not having a good week.

  
     "What the shit, Stilinski?!" Isaac yelled as Stiles tripped through the course I has set up for the pack. They needed the training more than I thought. 

 

  
STILES’ POV:

  
     Stiles was not having a good day, hell, Stiles was not having a good year. Derek, the pompous alpha, had thought it was a brilliant idea to create a course for the 'pups' as he called them, and not tell me. So while I was running in the forest, trying to train for lacrosse, I tripped face first and fell into one of metal traps I liked to call, 'Derek's kill-everything-extraordinaire-trap'. 

     So now here I am, laying on the wet, muddy ground with a huge metal jaw locked on my shoulder. I screamed as I felt the clamp sink into my shoulder more every time I tried to move. I could feel my blood soaking through the front of my shirt as the pain continued to make me it's bitch. A beautiful string of swears and curses flew from my lips as I laid there, defenseless and vulnerable.

     I suddenly felt like I had been hit by a bus as I saw 150 lbs of stupid werewolf ass fly over my head. Emphasis on the “stupid.” I heard a body collapse beside me and I looked over to see Isaac. Bad choice Stiles, I said to myself when the trap hit bone in my shoulder as I looked over at Isaac. He got up with barely a scratch which healed fast anyways. 

     "What the hell are you doing, Stiles?" Isaac said as he looked down at me. 

     I was careful to turn my head and my head only to look at him. "It broke my fucking headphones!" I yelled at him. Adrenaline pumped through my veins like rocket fuel.   
Isaac's foot accidentally stepped on the chain connected to Derek's death trap and I felt a hiss pass through my lips and suddenly I'm back in that basement, back to the nogitsune pulling the chain attached to my ankle. 

     It toyed with me, terrorizing me for fun. "Stop. Please, please stop," I whimpered, practically begging. My body shook at an alarming level.   
I heard someone say "Stiles" somewhere, but the pain was to much and I couldn't focus on anything. 

 

  
DEREK’S POV: 

     I can't help the grunt that passes through my chest a I near the source of the commotion. I storm towards the scene ready to rip someone's head off, when I see Stiles. He was on the ground, why the fuck was he on the ground and why is he moaning? 

     "Stiles!" Scott yelled. He pushed past me and ran to the side of his fallen friend. "What happened to him Isaac?" he glared at his boyfriend. 

     Isaac put his hands up defensively. "Well Stiles has fallen in a trap and can not get up."

     Stiles piped up annoyed, "this is no time to be joking, my arm is going to fall off!" 

     I grunted again and Isaac moved slightly so that I could get a full view of the strange scene before me. 

     "Isaac, go get water, bandages and peroxide. Scott, go get Erica and Boyd and make sure they don't get this far down the course." The two ran off and I focused all my attention on the beautiful child below me.

     At this point, Stiles was flailing around, making the gash deeper, his panic and anxiety filled the air around him. 

     "Stiles, Stiles! Listen to me. I need you to breathe." I knelt down next to him, "Stiles, I need you to try to stop shaking, your making it worse." With no improvement I made a desperate decision, grabbed his good shoulder and roared. I felt Stiles immediately freeze and look up at me as black lines crawled up my arm. His pain sunk into my core and wrapped its cruel hand around my heart. 

     He pulled away from me and I gasped for breath. "What," gasp, "the hell," gasp, "are you doing?" he forced out. His breath shook as the metal clamp moved in his shoulder. 

     "Stiles, calm down. I'm trying to take your pain away," I said through gritted teeth. He tried to flinch away from me again, but quickly after his face contorted with pain and he gave into it. 

     I made a quick decision and sat on the ground next to him. He leaned into me so I could take his pain away. I wrapped my arms around his heaving chest and pulled him onto my lap. I rocked him a little bit and his breathing slowed.  

     "Stiles, listen to me, you are going to be fine." At this point Scott and Isaac made it back with the medical supplies that we needed. "Scott, I need you to pull the trap off of his shoulder," they looked down at me holding Stiles in shock. "What?" 

     "Uh, nothing," they both mumbled. 

     "I'm going to hold him down and take his pain, Issac try to keep him distracted, Scott," I looked up at the beta, "this is going to be rough, but he trusts you the most.” 

     The betas above me got into position so I wrapped my legs around his waist. His back was pressed against my chest and his blood was soaking into my shirt. He started to squirm around in my lap when he realized what was going on. 

     "No, Scott, No," he whimpered, "Please, no."

     Isaac knelt in front of him, " Stiles, breathe."

 

  
STILES’ POV:

  
     My heart thundered away in my chest and I could feel Scott’s hands grasp the trap. My body shuttered. 

     A hand stroked my head and I tried to breath easier without much luck. 

     "Derek!" I screamed as the trap shifted to move in my shoulder, "Derek, make them stop!" I heard myself scream. Tears streamed down my face and mixed in with my blood. 

     "Stiles, listen to me," I heard Derek say. I was confused, his voice cracked and he sounded like a kicked puppy. "We are trying to help you, I am trying to help you." His voice shook and he ran his hand through my hair. 

      I could feel Derek nod into the back of my head and my body screamed in pain as Scott pulled the trap off of my shoulder, tearing any off the remaining skin off. My vision blurred and I could faintly hear Derek giving orders. Something pressed hard against the open wound and all I saw was darkness.

  
~

  
     I opened my eyes to see a boring white ceiling, my entire right arm was numb with pain and throbbing. I used my left arm to push myself up but just ended up propping myself against the headboard because I was in too much pain. I was in a room that was almost as boring as the ceiling, it smelled like the Hale house. I squinted through my blurry vision and focused in the bedside table. 

     Water, there was water on the beside table and I was thirsty. I moved myself closer to the table so I could reach the glass without too much pain. I could feel the fresh condensation drip down my fingers. The cool liquid felt exquisite as it disappeared down my throat. I set the empty cup down and noticed a small angel figurine next to the cup. I picked it up gingerly, wondering what a delicate thing like this is doing is doing in such a bland room. 

     "That’s the only thing that survived the fire," a voice next to me said.   
I whipped my head around to look for the source of the voice and a great pain shot across my chest. Derek sat in the corner of the room with his head down. He looked up at me and my heart fell a little bit in my chest, his face was expressed great pain and the tears in his eyes fought to be free. 

     "Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly put it back. 

     "It’s okay." He suddenly looked very serious, "you really shouldn't be sitting up with your shoulder is hurt like that." He stood up, ears flushing and for a moment, he looked cute. 

     "Yes, sir, alpha sir," I snarked, saluted dramatically, and quickly realized that my muscles were not ready to be sitting up. Derek let out a soft chuckle as I laid back down and snuggled into the bed, letting the heat from my body radiate around me. 

     "Can I?" Derek asked, his hand hovering over my shoulder. I nodded and he pulled back the sheets, revealing a huge gash and my very cold torso. His fingers brushed up my arm and settled on my shoulder. I watched as Derek's veins turned black and my pain started to disappear. I sighed, my eyes grew heavy and I rested my head on Derek's thigh. 

 

  
DEREK'S POV 

     I was too busy watching Stiles' beautiful lips to worry about the pain that I was taking from him. The pain started to lessen until there was no more pain to take and I took my hand off. I watched his chest rise and fall. 

     "Heal, and have sweet dreams, Angel," I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

     I looked up to see Scott leaning on the door frame with a smug look on his face. "You do know that if he catches you, he will question you. He may have almost just gotten his arm cut off, but he's not stupid." I blushed let a small smile escape. "Oh, and Derek, he’s not blind either. I have caught him and his wandering eyes."

     My face went bright pink, but then fell as realization hit me. "He's a teenager, this is his time to get out in the world and explore," I said to Scott. 

     "You are so stupid," he said with a laugh, looked past me to Stiles and sighed, "make sure he sleeps. Isaac and I are going going to get dinner, we will get food for you two." He spun on his heels and closed the door behind him. 

     "Tell Scott to get me some curly fries," a small voice said from the bed.

     I turned around to look at Stiles and his eyes peaked playfully from under the covers. I smiled, not remembering that Stiles hasn't seen me smile before; he let the cover drop and his shocked face stared back at me.

     "You need to get some sleep," I said, giving up on trying to hide the smile. 

     "I'm coooolld..." Stiles whined. 

     "Fine," I huffed, remembering why I didn't smile, "I have extra blankets in the chest in the next room. I'll be back." I turned to leave feeling his eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

     "Nooooo," he whined again. I turned back to face him. 

     "What do you want then." I asked, just about ready to leave and just let him deal with it himself. He motioned for me to come closer, so I did. 

     A hand shot out of the covers and pulled my body into the bed. 

     "I want you, big, warm, fluffy alpha," he huffed and looked away. I couldn't see Stiles, but both of us were blushing down to our feet. I lifted to covers hesitantly and snuggled closer to him. 

     He noticed my nervousness and scotched his body against mine, plastering his back against my chest. I put a nervous arm around his waist and pulled him toward me. 

     "Scott better get my freaking curly fries," Stiles muttered. 

     "Stiles."

     "Yeah."

     "Ruining the moment," I said into his neck. I breathed in the comforting smell of Stiles and placed a soft kiss on the back of his head. 

     The silence was filled with the sounds of our breathing and I could feel my Angel relaxing into his sleep. 

     I was safe, I had a home, I found my family and I had an Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> -Stiles has a panic attack about the nogitsune, and about the metal trap stuck on his arm. Derek calms him down about it.  
> -Very small mentions of the Hale fire  
> -There's a decent amount of violence and screaming just from the nature of the metal trap on his arm.


End file.
